Cover Of Darkness
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yusei is being visited by an unknown person every night and he falls deeply in love. Who is this man and why won't he reveal his indentity to Yusei? Can you truly love someone you've never met? Warning non-consensual sexual scenes/dubious content!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds story! I haven't watched the entire of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds yet (thanks to the dub cutting an entire season) so if there's any conflicts with the actual anime you'll have to forgive me but I do intend to watch them along with the episodes cut in previous seasons but I don't think this story will have any conflicts.

I'm going to try and get this story to run through the same order as the anime but there will probably be a few differences for this to make sense but not very far out.

**Warning! Dubious content/non-consensual sexual scenes! (Thank you NightmareNocturne)**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

**Cover Of Darkness**

Yusei's POV

I let out a sigh dropping one of the tools on the floor and collapsing onto the ground rubbing my aching legs which I had been kneeling on for a few hours now as I continued to work on my D-Wheel. Jack always said I needed to take better care of myself, my knees felt like jelly weakened from the hours of abuse. I shook off the pained feelings and turned back to the white D-Wheel, I couldn't stop now, all of our hopes and dreams were poured into this machine, I couldn't allow something as little as an ache get in the way of that. The light click of boots alerted me to another presence though I didn't turn around to see who it was, a simple glance at the time told me it was Jack.

"Yusei," the usual whine was heard behind me as Jack walked inside. "I'm hungry what's for dinner?"

"Sorry Jack, I haven't made anything today, I've been working on the D-Wheel all day. You'll have to find something yourself." I stated simply.

"Again? You haven't made anything for the past three days!" Jack complained stamping his foot in a childish manner, this action didn't phase me, I had gotten used to Jack's childish actions over the years.

"Sorry Jack." I repeated concentrating more on the D-Wheel than on my friend's complaining using a wrench to fit another piece into place.

"Speaking of food, when was the last time you ate, or slept for that matter?" Jack questioned stopping just behind me.

"Just yesterday, we all sat down together and I made rice and shrimp remember?" I sighed not seeing the point of Jacks harassment.

"That was three days ago, I just told you that!" Jack snapped angrily. "Are you telling me you haven't eaten or slept for three days?"

Had it really been that long? Three days huh? It only felt like a few hours to me, I guess concentrating on the D-Wheel really messed with my sense of time. I didn't bother giving Jack a response and simply continued working searching through the pile of tools and D-Wheel parts at my feet, sleeping and eating could wait. Unfortunately Jack didn't have the same opinion as I felt myself being lifted from the ground and into Jack's arms carrying me toward the makeshift bed I had.

"Jack! Put me down!" I ordered irritably struggling against the blonde's grip, I was painfully aware of how much stronger Jack was than me but that didn't dampen my efforts to fight back. "I can walk perfectly fine on my own, besides I have to keep working on the D-Wheel."

"The D-Wheel can wait, it's not going anywhere and you need to eat and sleep." Jack stated simply in reply, I felt his grip on me tighten as I fought.

"At least put me down, this is embarrassing." I complained pushing at the strong arms encircled around my waist.

"If I put you down will you sleep and eat?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"Yes." I sighed relaxing in his arms.

I saw Jack give me a suspicious look before letting up and gently placing me on ground. "Fine." He snapped.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt both feet return firmly to the floor. "Right after I finish stabling the steering system." I added walking back to the D-Wheel, before I was able to take two steps Jack's arms encircled my waist once again lifting me off the floor. Damn him for knowing me so well. I struggled and complained all the way to my bed where I was rather unceremoniously dropped, I winced as I hit the thin fabric, the bed was only made from a few tattered blankets I found in the junk piles surrounding Satellite and didn't give much of a protection against the cold hard concrete floor beneath me. I instantly tried to rise again but Jack's arm roughly pushing me back down stopped me in my tracks.

"Stay!" Jack demanded. I relaxed knowing better than to struggle against Jack when he was using that tone. I knew when he spoke to me like that there was no room for argument and it was simply better to submit and do as I was told than fight back, there was simply no point I wouldn't win this argument. "Don't move and stay awake!"

I sat silently bringing my knees up to my chest, I may not be able to work on the D-Wheel but that didn't stop me thinking about it. I sat silently going through various plans and scenarios in my head, I had a detailed list in my head of the parts I had and I began mentally putting them together occasionally muttering to myself. I glanced over to the stationary half built white D-Wheel only a few hundred feet from me and stared longingly at the metal contraption. I still wanted to work but there was no possible way with Jack in this attitude.

"Stop pouting." The blonde snapped returning a few minutes later and shoving a steaming cup of instant ramen into my dirty grease covered hands. "You look like a kicked puppy."

"I'm not pouting." I replied glaring at Jack though this only caused him to smirk in reply, that action didn't have the desired effect so I began eating the hot ramen. Wow, Jack must really be worried about me if he gave me a cup of his precious instant ramen, I must have really overworked myself this time. "Thanks." I muttered honestly moved by Jack's generosity enjoying the feeling of the ramen hitting my empty stomach, I didn't realise just how hungry I was until now. I took a mouthful and smiled warmly at Jack my eyes glistened as the tasty treat slid down my throat, my favourite flavour.

"What happened to your mattress?" Jack questioned looking at the mess of dirty blankets beneath me.

"Oh, I gave it to Rally." I stated simply, I noticed he had been admiring it for a few weeks and had more than happily given it to him, though he had refused at first. Luxuries such as a decent mattresses were scarce in the Satellite, I was lucky to have found it and gladly handed it to my friend, he needed it more than I did.

"Again? Yusei if you keep giving people your stuff and acting the way you are eventually you're going to end up with nothing." Jack snapped irritably.

"Acting the way I am?" I echoed confusedly, I didn't see Jack's point, my friend needed something so I had given it to them.

"You're always helping people, giving away your stuff, going out of your way for others, defending weaklings. Damn it Yusei, do you really want to spend your life like that?" Jack yelled slamming his fist down on the concrete.

I winced at the light cracking sound of his fist and instantly put down my noodles gently taking Jack's hand into my own and carefully inspecting it. "Jack you shouldn't do stuff like that, it's dangerous you could have really harmed yourself." I lightly ran my fingers over the bruising skin. "Stay here, I should have enough money to get some cream from the chemist." It was illegal to sell such items in the Satellite but I was more concerned over my friend's wellbeing. I began to rise to my feet only to be roughly pushed back down by Jack.

"That's exactly what I mean, don't spend what little money you have on other people! Don't give your stuff away! Don't get hurt helping others! Do you want to live like that? With nothing because you gave it all away! Don't you want a better life than this? Don't you want more than junk and scavenging?" Jack snapped angrily his grip on my shoulders tightened to a painful pressure.

"I'm happy like this Jack, I don't need stuff. I don't want anything, I don't need anything else. Would it be so bad? Having nothing but happy friends?" I replied my voice remained calm and my face stoic.

"How do you know? You've never experienced anything other than this, you do want a better life I know it." Jack stated.

"I don't feel that way…" I spoke honestly, I didn't feel like I needed anything more than what I had now other than to make my friend's lives happier. "Jack your hand…"

Jack finally released my shoulders and rose to his feet and began to walk toward the exit. "It's nothing, I'll be fine. There is more out there for you Yusei."

No longer wanting to fight I decided to drop the topic, I didn't want him to leave in anger. "At least drop by Martha's and get Dr Schmidt to look at your hand alright?"

Jack gave a silent nod in reply holding a cup ramen himself and walking back up the stairs of the station and outside, I could see from the minimal light coming from the entrance that it was getting dark, it was probably approaching 10 or 11pm by now. My thoughts slipped from the D-Wheel to Jack, he had gotten more distant lately to the point that he no longer slept here, seeming to have moved out with no word as to why or even discussing it with me. I racked my thoughts thinking of something that I may have said or done to upset him, I couldn't imagine anything as bad as to make him move out. He never stated to me that he was moving out but he rarely hung out or slept here anymore, it was as good as moving out, well as good as moving out in the Satellite as one could possibly get. He didn't seem angry though, he came by usually to eat together then left or simply to check up on me, like today for example and, if he decided I wasn't taking proper care of myself, took matters into his own hands, took me into his hands as least forcing me into bed and demanding that I slept or forcing me to eat. The only thing I could think was that I had recently made friends with a few others, Rally and more, maybe he was feeling a little abandoned. It made sense, we were childhood friends and he was far too proud to admit to feeling abandoned by me. I should talk to him properly, find out what's bothering him I would never leave a friend upset.

I lay back and finished my ramen, now that I had stopped working I was beginning to feel the result of my uninterrupted three days of work. The tiredness was overwhelming and now with the comforting feeling of a full stomach of warm food the feeling was becoming stronger. Maybe I could rest my eyes for a few minutes, then I could get back to work a little later; I closed my eyes, just a small nap….

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I was awoken a few hours later to the feeling of something warm on my neck. I let out a tired moan and opened my eyes, it was pitch black dark I couldn't see anything at all. I shifted my hands to stretch then suddenly realising that my hands were tied behind my back. I felt panic flood into my system as I began to struggle and tried to shout also finding that I was gagged. My only saving grace was that I wasn't blindfolded but it was too dark to see anything anyway so that had little use. I felt a light touch on my hips and realised that someone was kneeling over of me. The warmth on my neck came from the person's lips kissing and licking my neck. I struggled desperately trying to get free but the binds on my wrists were too tight and behind my back they were useless. I threw my head back uselessly and hissed in anger. Thinking quickly I was able to move my leg back far enough to kick the person in the chest. I heard a gasp of pain from my attacker then a growl of anger as he moved further up my body but I was able to slam my knee into their back. My attacker finally lost patience and I felt him hold my legs down and finally settle their weight on my knees effectively ridding me of my only weapon. I tried to sit up but two strong hands rested on my shoulders holding me down.

"L-let me g-go." I gasped out but my voice was muffled by the gag; though I knew the person before me knew what I was saying they didn't reply or co-operate. "W-who are you?" Still no reply. "If you let me go I won't tell anyone of this." I tried desperately to strike a deal but the person was ignoring me, they obviously had no intention of releasing me or telling me who they were.

Now completely unable to defend myself and at this persons mercy I tried to scream for help but the gag refrained me from making any noise above a muffled moan, no one could hear me. I felt the panic slowly overtake my senses then claim me completely when the person leaned down and licked my neck. I struggled uselessly beneath them the panic giving me a burst of desperate adrenaline but with no way to harm my attacker it was useless and with the lack of sleep and panic I soon found my energy depleted and I lay panting vulnerable beneath my attacker. I felt the person's wet muscle slide slowly along my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and stayed silent, I refused to give this pervert the satisfaction of knowing how scared I was. My mind flickered back to Jack for a second, if he was here this wouldn't be happening, then again I wouldn't want him to be hurt by this sicko.

I took a deep breath trying to relax myself, trying to think of a way out of this or at least to find out who this was. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness but I could only see the outline of the person before me which was no use, they were also being careful not to make a sound so I couldn't recognise their voice. The only other useful sense to me was smell, with the person still licking and kissing my neck I turned my head as close to the person's neck as possible and took a deep breath, my only way to find this person later was to know their scent. My senses were suddenly filled with an overly sweet smell so much so I found myself in a coughing fit shaking my head desperately trying to push away the strong smell from my body. I could almost feel the smug smirk on the person's lips as they leaned back finally stopping their assault on my neck. I glared silently back in defiance, though I knew they couldn't see it gave me a small sense of satisfaction. This person had gone to extreme lengths to make sure I wasn't able to find them later.

I was pulled back to my senses when I felt the persons hand grip the bottom of my shirt and slowly slide it up to just beneath my shoulders unable to completely pull the clothing off due to my bound hands and they pushed my jacket open revealing my upper body. I was unable to hide a sharp gasp as I felt the persons tongue run along the middle of my chest and over every part of my upper body. I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head to one side trying force away the sickly feeling building up in my stomach. Why was this person doing this? What had I done to deserve this? I felt lips attach to my skin as they began to suck feeling a purple bruise beginning to form on my body. I bit my lip desperately trying to stay quiet as they moved to another spot repeating the same action as before a few times until my upper body was littered with love bites. I took in a sharp breath as they sucked on a particularly sensitive part of my chest, the person stopped and glanced up for a second watching me carefully before returning to what they were doing.

I didn't understand why this person was being so….. gentle. I would assume that if someone would break into my home, (though admittedly there wasn't much security it was still obvious someone lived here from the surroundings), tie me up and gag me to then be violent and uncaring toward me, but this person seemed to be going out of their way to ensure I wasn't hurt. Were they just pretending to mock me? After all this person came with the intention of raping me they couldn't be that kind.

I let out an involuntary gasp as the person took one of my nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and massaged the sensitive nub with their tongue causing it to become erect and, to my shock and embarrassment, I felt a moan escaped my lips, muffled though it was by the gag I knew the person heard the pleasurable sound loud and clear considering they sucked and rubbed it harder forcing another pleasured sound from my lips. Why was I enjoying this? I was tied and held down by an unknown person but I couldn't stop the pleasured sounds from my mouth they slipped by of their own accord. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as a pink blush dusted across my tanned cheeks. I felt my pants tighten as an erection began to form pressing against the tight leather. I felt the person move their attention to my other nipple rubbing the other abused nipple with their hand. I felt the person hands slowly run down my now overly sensitive body stopping just above my pants. I took a deep breath waiting for the inevitable, the warm fingers lightly traced the top of my pants for a few seconds obviously considering it before moving back up my body and massaging my sides instead. I felt mortified when I realised the feeling running through my veins, disappointment, I wanted the person to continue. I forced the feeling away ignoring it as they continued pleasuring me through my chest. A soft pinch to one nipple caused my hips to move with a moan lifting them and pressing against their stomach.

I felt the person stop for a second when they realised I was hard, I could hear them smirk and they doubled their efforts on my chest. I let out more moans and gasps of want and desire, the person moved their body a little back and forth lightly rubbing their stomach against my groin doubling my pleasure. I bit my lip as best as I could with the gag still in my mouth moving my hips in time with the sucks rubbing against their stomach feeling my resolve finally snap. I'd never felt like this before and couldn't believe the way my body was reacting to this persons touches, but it was so damn good…. I wanted more…. So much more….

In my defence I had never had a girl/boyfriend in my life, I was much more interested in assembling the D-Wheel, helping Martha at the orphanage and other problems to even consider a romantic relationship. I had never seen the interest in own caused sexual release either so I was new to these feelings, this was the first time I had ever experienced anything like this before in my life. However despite this I was unable to force away the flush away that stained my face as I threw my head back and let out a muffled cry of pleasure as I released into my boxers an uncomfortable wet feeling following after. My body remained tense for a while then finally relaxed resting my hips back onto the tattered blankets beneath me. I felt the person softly pull away watching me as I melted into a puddle of pants and a pleasured haze. I felt the person untie the gag from around my mouth but I was far too tired to shout for help now, I felt a soft hand touch my face lightly running a finger over my lips before claiming my lips for their own. Still in a pleasured haze I automatically kissed back letting out another moan when I felt their tongue enter my mouth tasting every inch. I felt the last of my energy finally leave, the last thing I remember is the feeling of the person running their hand through my hair, a warm and loving feeling ran through my body as I felt the warm caring hand ruffling my hair, my body finally collapsed into a comfortable darkness for the remainder of the night.

My eyes very slowly opened automatically glancing over to the exit seeing streams of light filter through it. I let out a soft sigh and sat up stretching out the kinks in my back, legs and arms, they seemed more tense then usual. Moving my hips a little I felt something uncomfortable in my pants, I glanced down before realisation dawned on me of what happened the previous night. I blushed and brought my knees to my chest, wait…. so it was all just a dream? My head went over the previous nights events, was it just a dream? Thinking quickly I knew one way I would be certain if this was just a dream. I swallowed hard closing my eyes and reached down slowly lifting my black and red shirt. I peeked open one eye and took a deep painful breath when I saw the purple love bites littering my chest. Someone had come in and assaulted me and I….. I covered my face in embarrassment as the uncomfortable feeling made itself know in my pants once more.

But…. they had been so gentle and kind, they hadn't tried to force themselves onto me, they had touched and pleasured me until I….. then left without using me for themselves. I gently touched one of the still sensitive love bites on my chest remembering the gentle feeling of their hands and lips all over my body, it had been so nice and warm. The soft caresses', the pleasurable kisses and gods that tongue…. I let out a soft moan remembering that mouth on my body. A bright blush covered my face and I quickly pulled my shirt back down trying to fight the blush back but to no avail. I couldn't stop the thought that ran through my head.

'Will they come back again tonight?' I bit my nail hard as I felt a mixture of fear and excitement take over my body at that thought. No! This was wrong, they had tied me down and assaulted me… but… they had been so kind and gentle. I felt my heart beat faster, no one had ever been that gentle with me before, the only familiar feeling I had was when I was growing up and Martha held me when I was crying…. no, this was completely different. Those touches brought up an entirely different set of feelings, nothing similar to the way I felt for Martha.

They did return that night, and the next night, and the next night and before I knew it….

I cried out in pleasure gripping the man's shoulders as I felt him repeatedly pound against my prostate. I no longer had to be tied down or gagged anymore, there was no fear of me attacking this man or shouting for help, I wanted this…. I needed this. From my first encounter I wasn't entirely sure of the gender of my new lover but considering the current situation I was fairly confident they were male.

My lover was sat on my makeshift bed and I sat on his lap moving my hips in time with his thrusts creating a delicious rhythm. I bit my lip moaning and crying out in pleasure, my entire body felt as though it was on fire desperate to release this built up pressure inside of me. The blush that seemed to be a permanent stain on my face whenever this man came making me feel hot and dizzy. I couldn't stop the tickle of embarrassment I felt every time I cried out in pleasure, I certainly didn't expect to be loud in bed but I guess appearances can be deceiving. My lover, however, only ever let out soft grunts and moans to signal his own pleasure, I didn't know whether this was how he usually was or whether this was an attempt to cover up his identity since I was still unaware of it. I wanted to know who this person truly was, to talk with him normally, walk around the Satellite holding hands in the day and cuddling under the blue sky, I was truly a romantic at heart. However they were still covering their identity by only approaching me at night, hiding any torches I owned, using that overly sweet cologne etc… It didn't bother me too much though, I would much rather have this person with me at night in the dark than not at all.

I moved closer to my lover if that was possible, I knew within the space of a few short months I had fallen deeply in love with this man without him even having to say a word. I gripped his shoulders even tighter and pressed against him. I wanted us to be one, I hoped that if I pressed against him hard enough we could somehow absorb each other and become one forever, then the rising sun couldn't tear us apart anymore but it never worked. I would fall asleep at some point and when I awoke I would be cold and alone, I began to dislike the sun and pray for the nights to come faster and last longer. I never wanted night to end, he would visit every night and lie with me until the sun forced us apart. I didn't understand why they were still hiding their identity, I didn't care who this person was or what they looked like, I just wanted to be with them.

I arched my back moaning in desire. "Please, m-more." I begged softly, very unlike me but this person somehow drew it out of me. I gripped his shoulders and rested my forehead against his neck nuzzling into the warm skin. "G-give me m-more." I let out another loud cry of pleasure as I felt him pound me harder if that was even possible. I took a deep breath taking a lungful of the overly sweet cologne I had come to love. I wanted to bathe myself and my clothes in it so I would forever smell of him, so everyone knew I belonged to him.

A thought suddenly struck me, this man was always covering me in love bites, marking me as his own but I never marked him as mine. I opened my cobalt eyes and bit my lip as a painful thought squeezed me heart. What if he wasn't mine? I had never spoken to this man before, what if I was one of many? We had never discussed this being an exclusive thing, he could have other girlfriends and boyfriends he visited, only during the day. People he wasn't ashamed to acknowledge to the public, someone he was proud to call his lover. I felt my blood run cold at the thought of this man touching or being touched by another. A mix of new emotions overtook me, ones I hadn't experienced before, anger, but most of all, jealousy.

I felt a possessive side that I didn't know existed take over me for a second and I dug my small nails so hard into his back I heard of gasp of pain from my lover but this didn't satisfy me, I needed to claim him like he claimed me with his love bites. I gently licked my lover's shoulder and took a small piece of skin into my lips. Unfortunately, due to the anger and jealousy bubbling in my stomach and the pounding against my prostate I misjudged the pressure and bit down hard on my lover's shoulder feeling a metallic taste fill my mouth. Oops. I heard a cry of pain from my lover and the thrusts came to an abrupt stop. I gently released the patch of skin and moved back blushing madly. I felt my lover move back as well and I glanced up shame filling my eyes as I looked where I assumed his eyes were though I knew he couldn't see this in the darkness. He stared back in silence watching me.

I moved forward and gently licked the bleeding wound, "sorry." I apologised softly nursing to the wound like a cat, however I was fairly confident that the wound would scar considering how hard I bit and I knew my lover was aware of this too. I felt him lean forward taking a small patch of my own skin in his mouth then felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain feeling the blood run down my arm followed by my lover's tongue licking up crimson liquid scarring me with the same mark. I felt him lean back again and kiss me, I more than happily returned the gesture passionately kissing back gasping and breaking the kiss when I felt him begin viciously thrusting against my prostate again with new vigour. I gripped my lover tightly again moving my hips at the same rate doubling our pleasure, I felt tears of happiness in my eyes as I gently licked his newly forming scar. This was better than any love bite, this wouldn't fade over time, it would forever remain with him just as I would, a mark to forever remind him of me. I repeatedly kissed his neck and shoulder smiling softly.

Forever mine.

"I love you." I gasped out lightly pressing my forehead against his with a warm smile that I tried to show through my words. He didn't reply with words, instead I felt the usual hand run through my hair once again, an action he did regularly in place of words, but the passionate kiss he gave me told me more times than I could count.

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

Well there's chapter 1, this was supposed to only be about 7 or 8 pages and it's turned into a 40 page story, oh well!

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading the previous chapter and thank you to those who took the time to review Netiri Vi Britannia and MezzeVerita! All reviews and hits are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

**Chapter 2**

Yusei's POV

I gripped my lover's jacket tightly crying softly unable to stop the rush of emotions that overtook me my tears staining his jacket though he made no comment about it, not that I expected him to speak. I felt his grip on me tighten as he held me littering my face with gentle loving kisses. I always hoped he would never see this side of me but I couldn't talk about this with anyone else. To my friends I was Yusei Fudo, I was strong, I was their protector, their leader, their hero but they failed to notice one fatal flaw in me, I was human. I wasn't an endless source of support and strength, (though I certainly tried to keep up that façade, I didn't like burdening others with my problems). I was human, I got hurt, I got upset, I got angry and I cried just like them but I couldn't show this to them. I could only show this to him.

"W-why?" I gasped out nuzzling my face into his jacket the usual overpowering sweet cologne masking his true scent filled my lungs but I didn't care at this moment. "I-I knew he was a-angry, I k-knew we had gotten d-distant but I never t-thought he would d-do such a t-thing. J-Jack was s-supposed to be our f-friend, how c-could he d-do this? D-does he really h-hate us t-that much?"

My lover gripped me tighter to the point of becoming painful but I didn't care, in fact it made me feel better. His grip reminded me that he was here, that he cared and would never leave me, he would never do what Jack did, he would never hurt his friends like this. He would never hurt me like this.

I never found the time to talk to Jack about why he moved out, about what I had done to anger him. If I hadn't neglected him so much would he still have done that? Would he still have tied Rally up in that boat? Stolen Stardust Dragon? Stolen our D-Wheel? Was this my fault? I never made the time for him. I had become obsessed with my night lover, if I wasn't working on the D-Wheel I was thinking about him. I could have made the time to talk to Jack, I simply didn't.

"I-is this all my f-fault? D-does Jack h-hate me now? Did I p-push him to t-this?" I questioned my lover though I knew he didn't have the answers and even if he did I doubt he would have spoken to me anyway. "I-I'm such a h-horrible person. Why d-did I hurt m-my friend l-like that? I d-don't deserve f-friends." I sobbed into my lover's shoulder pressing against him as he clutched me tighter. I wanted to push everything away and stay like this with him. I wanted to push all the pain away and stay with him forever, I wanted to remain forever here in his arms.

"J-Jack I'm s-so sorry!" I cried out my words as loud as I could hoping they would reach him all the way in New Domino City, that somehow he would be able to feel my remorse and come back to forgive me. "P-please forgive me! C-come back p-please! I'm sorry!" I wailed loudly, I didn't care who heard I just wanted my friend back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed repeatedly at the top of my lungs as my lover held me tight resting his head protectively on top of my own.

I continued to scream my apologies at the top of my lungs so many times I lost count. My throat was hoarse and I could lightly taste metal informing me that my throat was beginning to bleed from my efforts but I didn't care. I continued to scream my apologies to my friend not stopping until I felt something drip onto my head soaking into my hair. I came to an instant stop and looked up at my lover still unable to make him out properly in the dark. I felt a couple more drops hit my face, this time and I realised my lover was crying.

"No." I whispered softly. "Please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you too." He was crying. He was crying for me. He was crying because I was pain. "I'm sorry for making you cry, don't cry. Don't cry for me, please. I don't want to hurt anyone else I care for." I began kissing every inch of his face in small apologies. "Please I love you, don't cry. I don't want you to be in pain because of me. I don't want to hurt anyone else, please." My soft words turned into begging as I continued to kiss his face. I felt his hand on my face stopping me before claiming my lips pouring his love and desire into that kiss. I returned the kiss with just as much passion running my fingers through his hair and forcibly pulling him further into the kiss that it became almost painful.

We both pulled back when the need for air became too great and I nuzzled my face back into his chest. He replaced his head on top of mine holding me tightly as I sobbed and I felt more of his tears soak into my hair. We lay together the entire night holding each other in silent love and comfort. I felt the familiar warm loving hand run through my hair and I leaned desperately into the touch.

'Please, never leave me. I don't think I could survive without you.' I thought to myself as I clung to my lover with all the strength that I possessed.

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I ran my hand over the newly built red and white D-Wheel taking a slow and calming breath My heart was beating fast and I could only vaguely hear the words of encouragement from Nervin and the others. This was what all our years of hard work were leading up to, this point, this very moment. I squeezed the helmet in my hand tightly as the thought of Jack and his betrayal ran through my head. I still wasn't sure of my feelings toward my old friend, it had initially been remorse and sadness which I still felt but I was also slightly angry at his actions. I would find Jack, I would duel him and get Stardust Dragon back and after that, I would get the answers to the questions I had been going over in my head for years. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rally jumped off the edge of the platform and ran toward me.

"Almost forgot, here for good luck." He said passing me a card, I took it and glanced down at the picture.

"What is it Rally?" I questioned carefully inspecting the duel monster card he had given me.

"Turbo booster." He replied with a bright smile.

"Wasn't this your father's card?" I asked with a frown. I didn't want to take something that meant a lot to Rally, it wasn't right.

"I want you to take it, like he always says. 'you never know when you might need a boost' . I just hope it can help you get your Stardust Dragon from Jack." Rally explained his grey eyes glistened with determination.

My grip on the duel monster card tightened as a thought struck me, I wasn't going to see my friends again for a long time which meant I wasn't going to see my night lover either. Panic rose in my chest as the thoughts continued to flood my head, what if he thought I abandoned him? I didn't want to hurt him. I promised I would always love him but…. we had all been working so hard for the past few years to build this D-Wheel I couldn't suddenly back out now, it would break everyone's hearts. I had to get our friend and my Stardust Dragon back, I had no choice. Everything had been leading up to this moment, I had to go through with it.

I nodded to Rally slipping the duel monster card into my deck. If it meant that much to my friend how could I possibly refuse? "You gonna be on the monitor?" I asked mounting my duel runner and slipping the helmet onto my head pressing the button to bring down the visor hiding the tears that were gathering in my eyes. I was trying my best to keep my voice straight and I was doing a surprisingly good job considering the feelings that were currently ripping at my heart.

"We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal. Now rev it up!" Rally shouted with a enthusiastic smile.

"And don't slow down for nothing!" Blitz cheered on as well.

I gripped the D-Wheel tightly and pulled harshly on the accelerator speeding forward. I forced back my other thoughts and feelings about my lover. I had to concentrate now, I couldn't get distracted by anything, not even him. I felt the tears that were forming being brushed away by the burst of acceleration from the duel runner. I ripped across the tarmac up the stairs and straight out into the chilly night air.

'Forgive me.' I thought allowing myself one last sweet thought of my lover before hardening myself and concentrating on the task at hand: getting through the maintenance hatch and into New Domino City.

"You go Yusei!" I heard Rally call enthusiastically after me.

I forced my thoughts to shift to Jack and Stardust Dragon.

'It's time to settle the score Jack!'

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I said goodnight to Leo and Luna as they walked into their rooms leaving me alone in the living room with my deck and duel runner. I let out a soft sigh running my hand over my deck. Why can't I remember anything? What exactly happened to me? I felt guilty for lying to Leo by telling him that our duel had healed my memory but he had been so determined and tried so hard to help, I felt I needed to give him something in return for their help.

I lay back on the sofa thinking deeply repeatedly glancing at my deck and D-Wheel hoping they would somehow suddenly jog my memory but I didn't have any luck. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't stay with Leo and Luna forever, I couldn't burden them They were only children and I sincerely doubted when their parents returned from their business trip that they would entertain keeping a criminal amnesiac in their house, exposed to their children no less. I had already decided to leave tonight but I didn't know where I would go or what I would do. Knowing I would need my strength I decided to take a small nap to recuperate from the days events before leaving.

I was awoken a few hours later by a gentle tickling feeling on my cheek Tired and disorientated I automatically tried to brush it away with my hand and return to sleep but it was persistent and I finally turned my head to see what was bothering me. The darkness covered whatever was above me but the feeling of two strong arms squeezing my waist instantly provided me with an answer. Terror flooded my system at the thought of an unknown man touching me but, more importantly, there were two children in this apartment not far from us. What if he intended to hurt them? How did he even get in here?

I opened my mouth in an automatic reaction to scream hoping my action would cause Leo and Luna to call security, however before the sound could leave my mouth it was covered by the person's lips halting any attempt to cry out. As he kissed me passionately he took advantage of my open mouth to slip his tongue inside. My eyes widened in shock and horror and I grabbed the front of his jacket. My instincts told me to push him away but before I could I suddenly felt my mind being flooded with memories. Memories of the Satellite, Martha, Jack, my friends and, of course, of him. My tense body relaxed and I used my grip on his jacket to pull him closer feeling his arms tighten around me as I passionately returned the kiss. The usual feeling of my lover's warm hand running through my hair coursed through my veins as I felt tears of happiness prick at my eyes before flowing freely down my face as I pressed against my lover. I lightly questioned myself on how he managed to follow me to New Domino City and in The Tops but I shrugged off my confusion, it didn't matter only one thing mattered:

You found me.

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I lay on the couch of an old abandoned building in New Domino City surrounded by the usual pitch black fog of night. It was sickening how comfortable it felt to be here, just like being back in the Satellite. My duel runner stood a few feet away from us I could vaguely see the outline of the contraption. I let out a soft sigh and cuddled up to my lover nuzzling my face into his chest. I had woken up with my lover's arms around me. No words need to be said, we simply lay in silence holding each other. I could feel the words bubbling up in my throat though, I wanted to talk to him so badly but the silence was rather comforting. I gently took one of his hands in my own and kissed it holding it close to my own chest entwining our fingers together.

I let out a soft sigh finally breaking the silence, "I'm…. scared…." I admitted. I felt my lover shuffle a little to show his acknowledgement. "Goodwin took my friends hostage, I'm afraid of what else he might do. Jack seems to only care about keeping his title as King. I wanted my friend back but it doesn't seem that will be happening. Why is everything falling apart?" I lightly ran a finger over the mark on my arm. "What does this have to do with me and this mark? Why did it choose me?" I continued asking these questions even though I knew he didn't know or wouldn't answer, but it felt nice to get the questions off my chest at least.

My lover gently kissed my forehead in reply to these questions. I let out a happy sigh and glanced willing him to speak to me but as usual he remained silent. "My duel with Jack is tomorrow. I have to win, there's no other option for me." I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "And when I win I'm going to talk to Jack, even if I have to force him. He's going to explain to me why he did all that he has, and…. I'm going to apologise for neglecting him in the Satellite." I still felt guilty for my actions back then, focusing too much on my lover and leaving my friend behind in my love struck haze. "I need to know why, I can't continue living with these questions." I felt anger bubble lightly in my stomach as I remember what he did to Rally. Our friend could have died but Jack seemed completely uninterested in the danger. The anger rose from a light tingle in the back of my mind to full blown rage consuming my entire body.

My thoughts were broken by a gentle kiss from my lover and I softly kissed back. I pulled back after a second and gently climbed on top of him resting my weight on his hips staring intently down at him, "say something." I demanded.

I was met with the usual silence in return.

"Say something." I repeated the order.

He still refused to reply to me, instead I felt a pair of hands rest on my face and bring me down kissing me. I pulled back with a frown, I wasn't going to fall for his charms like that they wouldn't silence me. "Tell me who you are, what you like, what your hobbies are, about your childhood. I want to know everything but you're keeping me in the dark, literally!" I shouted angrily. I knew my anger was actually toward Jack but he wasn't here, only my lover was so I decided to direct it toward him instead. "You obviously don't want to acknowledge me in public Am I not worthy of you? Why do you treat me like this? Why won't you tell me who you are?"

I felt his hands rest on my hips gently rubbing circles in a comforting motion but I pushed his hands away and glared back placing my own hands on either side of his face.

"Do you love me?" I questioned.

I felt him nod in return.

"With all your heart?" I continued.

Another nod.

"Then tell me who you are. Tell me that you love me." I snapped angrily balling up his shirt in my fists squeezing tightly.

I felt his hand resting on my cheek softly stroking it but I smacked it away.

"I want to know you." I said softly. I moved off his hips and began walking toward my D-Wheel intending to use the light to see my lover. "And I will."

A hand roughly grabbed my upper arm dragging me back down onto the sofa slamming me onto the worn, now rough, material before standing himself and storming towards the door. I quickly ran forward grabbing his jacket and pressing against him nuzzling my face into his back.

"Don't go! I'm sorry!" I cried out desperately. "I just… I'm upset about everything that's going on, Goodwin, Jack, my friends and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry, please forgive me." I apologised wrapping my hands around his waist and holding him close. "I've already lost one friend, I don't want to lose anyone else." I whispered softly.

He turned around after a few moments of painful silence and wrapped his arms around me holding me close and kissing my forehead. I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't mean to upset him. He gently kissed me leading me back to the sofa lying on his side and holding me close. I gently kissed his hands and we lay in comfortable silence for the rest of the night. I fell asleep to the comforting feeling of his hand stroking my hair.

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I squeezed me accelerator tightly looking at the cards I currently had in play. Nothing I had at the moment could help me, my back was against the wall. I bit my lip hard. I'm going to lose. All this training, my two years of work on the duel runner, all that work to come here and lose. I punched my duel disk angrily. Why? Why did I have to lose to him? My thoughts flickered to my friends, we worked so hard for this and I was going to let them all down.

My thoughts then moved to my lover and my grip on the accelerator relaxed. I turned my head to look at the thousands of people in the crowd. Somewhere my lover was watching this, watching me, cheering me on. Maybe not in the crowd, maybe at home watching on their television, it didn't matter. Somewhere my lover was watching this and I was entertaining the thought of surrendering.

No.

I wouldn't give up, I would make him proud. I would make my friends proud and make good on all my promises. This duel isn't over. After all one draw could make all the difference, it could turn the tables on this duel. I'll make myself someone my lover was proud to be with. I can still do this. I can still win this. I _will_ win this.

I took a deep calming breath grabbing the top card of my deck and drawing.

For the people of Satellite!

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I lay on the sofa of the abandoned house once again watching the sun slowly set. After my duel with Jack he had been taken to the hospital and refusing any visitors. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. I wanted to see my lover and tell him what happened. I wanted to know how proud he was of me for winning, even if it was only through touches and kisses. A small smile traced my face at the thought of seeing my lover tonight. I knew I had become too dependant on him but I couldn't help my feelings. I never wanted to become like this but when I was around him my entire being seemed to shift, I no longer needed to be the strong leader, the hero… I could just me be. I let out a soft sigh and ran my fingers through my hair closing me eyes a smile tugging at my lips as I felt sleep claim me.

What have you done to me?

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I let out a loud yawn and groggily opened my eyes quickly shielding them from the bright sun. Wait…. sun? I sat up and looked up hissing a little at the stinging feeling behind my retinas. I frowned as realisation dawned on me, my lover hadn't come last night. I bit my lip and looked at the ground. Why hadn't he come? The only time I had hadn't seen him was that time I spent in the facility, I knew he seemed to be able to follow me practically anywhere but even the facility was a push for him. I hadn't expected to see him then but it still hurt being alone all that time.

Maybe he didn't know where I was… no that can't be true. He had somehow managed to follow me to Leo and Luna's and we had stayed here together only the previous night, so why hadn't he come? Maybe he was angrier then I thought when I had tried to find out who he was last time. He hadn't seemed it at the time, he had lay back down with me after all. Punishment? If so it was cruel, I didn't want a relationship based on such actions: when I did something wrong he would punish me by abandoning me for the night. I felt a cold squeeze on my heart at this thought. I shook myself and took a deep breath. I was over analysing this, he was probably just busy, (Jack always said I over thought things).

Jack… I rose to my feet, grabbed my duel runner and began pushing it toward the door with the intent of going to see my old friend. Maybe I could sneak into the hospital somehow. I pushed the thoughts of my lover away and concentrated on my friend, he deserved it after all and I needed to talk to him.

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

Second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! As you can see I'm trying to get this to run in the same order as the anime which I thought might make it interesting but there are some changes.

Read and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

Thank you for reading the previous chapter and thank you to those who took the time to review Netiri Vi Britannia, ForeverWildfire2.0, PorkyPigFan and Inuyashagirl312! All reviews and hits are appreciated!

Also Netiri Vi Britannia no need to apologise thinking you're pushy or about the review button not turning up! Saying that only lets me know how much you like it which is lovely and it's not your fault the review button was playing hide and seek! *hugs* ^-^

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

**Chapter 3 **

I walked through the halls of the hospital searching for the appropriate door the receptionist informed me of. I had attempted to sneak into the hospital first only to be caught by security and was being dragged from the grounds until, surprisingly, a nurse had stopped the men telling us that Jack wanted to see me. I assumed I was the last person Jack wanted to see but it seems I was wrong. My eyes finally found what I was looking for and I came to a stop glancing at the words 'Jack Atlas' on the door before opening it and stepping inside.

The white walls felt oddly cold surrounding me and the other occupant of the room, even the bed and its sheets were pristine white, so much so I could feel a headache beginning to form. The only thing that seemed to break the overly white room was the silver monitor beeping softly recording the patient's heart rate and the light blue robe that Jack wore along with his pale skin and blonde hair. He sat in bed staring emotionlessly at the wall on his right showing no action that he heard me enter though I knew he was aware of my presence.

I sat down on a chair next to the bed watching my old friend, I made sure to keep my facial expression detached and stoic. We remained silent for a minute or so before I decided to break the silence. "I was surprised when someone told me you wanted to see me… you also know how I dislike being ordered around. Remember you're not actually a king Jack and I'm not one of your groupies." I commented with a frown, inside I was glad he had asked for me as it finally gave me a chance to talk to him.

"Of course," he replied. "After all I'm no longer king, that title now belongs to you." I could hear the sharp edge to his voice as he said the last part.

"Titles mean nothing to me Jack, you know that." I countered calmly.

"Saying that doesn't change the fact that you have the title." Jack snapped coldly back, his gaze still hadn't left the wall almost unblinking.

Deciding it was best to change the obviously sensitive topic I spoke again, "well, New Domino City obviously agrees with you. How have you been the last two years?"

"Do you actually care?" Jack questioned finally breaking his gaze from the white wall to look me in the eyes studying my face. Jack was always able to tell when I was lying, it was one of the reasons he had been my best friend, he was able to read me so well.

"Of course I do," I replied honestly. "I may be angry with you Jack but that doesn't mean I want you to be hurt."

"You're still far too kind for your own good I see." Jack commented. "Nothing changes."

"That's not true, I like to believe I've gotten more optimistic over the last two years." I countered.

I saw a small smile traced my old friend's face as he let out a soft chuckle. I allowed myself a small smile as well glad I was still able to make Jack laugh.

"You don't need to be more optimistic, if you got even more positive I don't think I'd be able to be in the same room as you. The last thing I need is another Crow in my life." Jack stated simply with a small smile.

I smiled again at the thought of our old friend then let out a soft sigh letting the smile fall from my face and I looked seriously at my old friend. "Jack… what happened to us?"

Jack tore his gaze from mine turning to look at the crisp sheets beneath him with a frown of his own. "I just wanted… more…" He replied.

"Me and your friends weren't enough for you?" I asked feeling slightly hurt at Jack's comment.

"I wanted a better life, I couldn't stand the thought of wallowing in that junk heap anymore. Is it wrong to want more from life?" He questioned becoming defensive.

"At the expense of your friends? Yes." I stated with a frown. "Rally could have gotten seriously hurt… or worse…"

Jack didn't reply, he remained silent studying the needle in his arm closely.

"Is that all? You just wanted more stuff?" I asked. I knew Jack could be a little selfish but I knew him better than most people, he wasn't _that _shallow.

"Yes, that's it." He replied bluntly looking into my eyes but I could read Jack just as well as he could read me. There was more to this than he was letting on, I knew it, I could see it in his eyes, on his face, it screamed there was more but it seemed like his mouth wouldn't comply.

"I know that's not all Jack. Tell me." I intended it to sound encouraging and soft but only accomplished a harsh and demanding tone.

Jack continued to stare at me silently for a while then opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and turning away. I knew pressuring the subject would only cause him to withdraw further and become violently defensive. I had lived with Jack almost my entire life, I knew him in and out. It was best to leave the subject for now.

"Did you feel neglected by me?" I questioned, my voice was quiet and barely audible finally forcing out the question that had been bothering me the last two years.

Jack's head shot up so quickly I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash, "what?" He questioned the shock was obvious in his voice, I knew he heard the question he simply couldn't believe I had asked it.

I forced out the question again feeling a shot at my pride at asking such a question, I sounded like an insecure obsessed high school girl but I needed the answer.

"Why are you asking that question?" Jack asked folding his arms with a frown, we both knew it was unlike me.

"You practically moved out before you left for New Domino City, you barely spoke to me and you became really distant. I assumed that somehow I had angered or upset you. I know I started talking to Rally, Tank and everyone else a lot more but if you felt left out you should have mentioned it, not just stayed quiet by yourself. So…. that's why I'm asking, did you feel neglected by me? Were you angry at me? Did you feel abandoned?" I avoided Jack's gaze feeling stupid and pathetic for asking such a question.

"Of course not I, Jack Atlas, don't ever feel like that. What do you think I am? Some needy chick? That's low Yusei! Some friend you are!" Jack yelled angrily in return.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to offend you like that. Really I didn-" I apologised quickly, I felt bad for accusing Jack of such a thing. I suddenly stopped and looked at Jack shocked. "Friend?" Jack's rant came to an abrupt stop at my words and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair glaring at the sheets refusing to say a word. I smiled softly and leaned forward, "I'd like that, Jack."

Jack blinked in shock and looked at me then smiled softly in return. "Yusei…" We remained silent for a while allowing the moment to soak in.

"Jack I just need to know why you left, that's all." I stated simply returning back to the previous topic.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack stated turning away.

It wasn't going to be that easy this time, "Jack, please just-"

"That's enough for today." Jack interrupted pressing a button hanging beside his bed, seconds later two security guards stepped in obviously, Jack's personal bodyguards.

"We will escort you out _sir_." One of the men spoke putting a harsh tone on the word 'sir' when he saw my criminal marker and placing one hand on my shoulder.

I knew if I tried I could easily beat these two but I decided it was best not to cause a scene in a hospital. I smacked the hand off my shoulder glaring at the man before rising to my feet.

"Yusei wait," Jack added quickly. I turned to my old friend watching him silently. "Thanks, you know, for coming to see me. I was rather surprised you came." He admitted.

"You're my friend Jack, I will always want to see you." I assured him with a gentle smile.

A small smile traced Jack's face and he reached forward with one hand running his fingers through my hair. "Same old Yusei. I won't be released for a couple of weeks though."

I didn't hear Jack's words frozen in shock of the feeling of Jack's hand in my hair, it felt identical to my lover's hand. I couldn't breath for a second my chest was too tight, I felt dizzy and confused. I was too shocked to say a word to Jack and I still didn't want to cause a problem in the hospital so I allowed myself to be led out in silence. My head reeled with new questions and anxiety unable to pin point a single thought other than: what's going on?

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I stared blankly at my duel runner from afar my laptop resting beside me, complicated coding flashed across the screen and I held a wrench loosely in my grip with my eyes were glazed over emotionless. Various tools and parts surrounded my duel runner along with puddles of motor oil staining the ground and the air was thick with the smell of grease and oil. It was a scorching hot day sweat dripped down my neck and my clothes stuck uncomfortably to my body but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore….

Two weeks. My lover hadn't come to see me in two weeks. I felt abandoned. It felt like someone had torn my heart out and crushed it. I don't understand what I did wrong. If he came back I would be more than willing to apologise for what I had done. Maybe I really meant nothing to him, I was just something to play with for a while and now he had found someone more interesting… someone he actually cared for… someone who he wanted to be with… someone he said he loved without hesitation, to their face in the light. I felt abandoned, used, unwanted, discarded. I can't believe I allowed myself to be pulled in so deep, I should have known. It should have been obvious when he refused to speak to me or reveal his identity, but my heart had overridden my head.

I tilted my head back and heard a dull thud as it connected with the concrete wall behind me but I didn't feel any pain whatsoever, it felt like they had taken my ability to physically feel with them when they had left me. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes along with the pain in my heart, I swallowed hard and rubbed my eyes with the arm of my jacket wiping them away refusing to allow them to fall down my face. I froze when I smelt the overly sweet cologne on my jacket, it was weak now having spent so long away from him.

I snatched off my jacket and brought the fabric to my nose inhaling deeply, my jacket smelt of the sweet cologne my lover used, though it was extremely weak now the smell still made my knees weak with love and passion. I brought the jacket close to my body dropping the wrench the clanking sound filled the empty area around me echoing horribly but I could barely hear it, concentrating more on my jacket's scent. I close my eyes imagining my lover in front of me, holding me close, running his fingers through my hair, kissing me… I felt a soft moan pass my lips as I felt my body beginning to react to the fantasy.

I caught myself a few seconds later and I felt hurt and betrayal fill my body. I threw my jacket as far away as possible from me landing a few feet from my D-Wheel with a cry of anger. Unfortunately my senses were now filled with that sweet scent and I couldn't get it away. I pushed myself onto my feet and stormed over to my jacket glaring angrily at the offending clothing item. Slamming my foot down on the dark blue fabric I pushed it across the floor smearing it in the puddles of motor oil and grease surrounding my duel runner trying to force the sweet smell out of the jacket. I heard small tearing sounds from the clothing signalling I was using too much strength but I paid it no heed, I could sew it later, (living it the Satellite demanded such knowledge to live an even half-way decent life).

I finally stopped abusing the item and pulled my foot back admiring my work rather proud my of destruction, it made me feel a little better but I couldn't stop the tears beginning to gather in my eyes once again for the umpteenth time in the last two weeks.

"Yusei?" I heard two voices call enthusiastically from behind me.

My head shot up and I cleared the tears away with one quick motion wiping them onto my now bare arm and I turned smiling softly at the twins instantly getting my emotions in check, I didn't want to worry my friends, I couldn't burden them with my own problems. "Leo, Luna what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I questioned kneeling down to their height.

"Yeah, we just came to see you." Luna said with a bright smile in return.

"You disappeared after you defeated Jack, which was awesome by the way!" Leo shouted punching the air enthusiastically. "You got me totally pumped, I want to duel with you now! Please Yusei!"

I let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "You're on!" I rose to my feet detaching my duel disk from my D-Wheel as Leo jumped up and down excitedly shouting how he was finally going to defeat me and how he had become much stronger. "Really? I can't wait to see your skills then. Give me all you've got!"

"Don't you worry I will!" Leo assured me racing ahead of me just outside to begin the duel.

"Oh Leo." I heard Luna sigh behind me. "Yusei, what happened to your jacket?"

I froze for a second hearing her question quickly gathering myself and turning to her speaking with nonchalant tone, "I was working on my duel runner and it got too hot so I threw my jacket off. When I saw it on the floor after I assumed it was a rag and started cleaning with it, I suppose I should have been more careful where I threw it. Don't worry I can fix it." I assured her with a warm smile.

I saw Luna open her mouth to continue questioning me but an irritable shout from her brother outside to hurry up silenced her. She let out her own annoyed sigh before dropping the subject and following her brother outside. I silently thanked Leo's impatient attitude glancing back at my jacket a final time. I decided it was best for my thoughts of my lover die with that sweet scent absorbed by the motor oil and grease. I had more important things to worry about, my friends, the kids at the orphanage, New Domino City among other things. I couldn't waste my time on such frivolous things, I had people I needed to support and help, people that counted on me. I took a deep breath and shook my head ridding myself of thoughts of my lover and concentrating on the people that needed me.

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

I was awoken to the feeling of someone stroking my cheek. My eyes fluttered and I let out a soft yawn noticing it was pitch black dark. The hand travelled up stroking my hair instead and I froze in shock at the familiar feeling. No… don't do this to me…. why did you come back? I felt familiar gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders and I swallowed hard closing my eyes. No… not again… I had only just been able to begin to forget him… why now? Why did you have to come back now?

His hands trailed down my body pushing up my shirt and stroking my chest with the gentle hands I had fallen so deeply in love with. My body reacted of its own accord leaning into the touches but I quickly found myself and I pushed his hands away.

"No!" I gasped trying to sit up and get away from him but his strong hands grabbed my wrists and forced me back down painfully reminding me that he was stronger. He began kissing my neck and shoulders again marking out the sensitive areas he had come to know so well over the last two years. "S-stop." I begged though only half-heartedly and he seemed to hear the weakness in my voice passionately kissing me and releasing my wrists to run his hands over my bare chest. I couldn't stop myself from moaning into the kiss and I weakly pushed at his chest to try and get him away. I knew if I tried hard enough I could have pushed him away but I didn't want to, I wanted to pull him closer, to return the touches.

My head told me to push him away, demand that he left, tell him that I never wanted him to come anywhere near me ever again but my heart… my heart screamed louder than my head to press again him… hold him… kiss him… so I did just that. I lifted my head only to be caught in another passionate kiss and I let out a soft moan of pleasure happily kissing back.

I wanted to push him back but I couldn't. I had felt unwanted and discarded by him but now I could think of nothing but him. I wanted to question him, ask him why he left me, where he had been, what I had done to anger him, if he had touched anyone else but I didn't want to push him further away. I couldn't live with myself if he ever abandoned me again. I had just got him back, I didn't want to lose him again.

I pressed myself against his chest taking in a deep lungful of the overly sweet scent I had missed so much. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I chanted the words over and over again hoping to engrave them into his mind so he would never forget me again.

One hand moved up running his fingers through my hair, my mind flashed briefly to Jack at the action. I sat up and looked at the man before me, was this truly Jack? I ran my hand over his face staring down at him… no. Jack wasn't like this, Jack was loud and slightly obnoxious but I could feel the words bubbling up in my throat. I opened my mouth to say Jack's name but another kiss stopped me. I pushed the thought of my friend away for now, I didn't want to think of him. I only wanted to concentrate on my lover… on him… on us…

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

Chapter three end!

**Next chapter will be the last one! (This was initially supposed to be a one-shot after all ^-^)**

Hope you enjoyed!

Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading the previous chapter and thank you to those who took the time to review Netiri Vi Britannia, xXchantillyXx and PorkyPigFan! All reviews and hits are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!

**Warning! Lemon in this chapter!**

**/Cover Of Darkness\\\**

**Chapter 4**

I fiddled with a bolt on my D-Wheel as usual surrounded by the same chaos of duel runner parts and tools. I let out a soft sigh and wiped the sweat from my head with a greasy glove covered hand then wiping it on my already dirty pants. It was an unbelievably hot day so I had thrown my jacket over a near by chair causing the hot metal of my D-Wheel to burn me occasionally on my uncovered arms when I leaned on it. I could feel the usual ache beginning to form in my knees informing me I had been working too long, the D-Wheel seemed to be fighting me every step of the way so far. I let out an irritated growl running my hands through my hair with a soft moan and a frown.

"If you keep frowning like that you're going to get wrinkles, you don't want to look eighteen going on forty do you?" A familiar voiced jibbed from the entrance.

I turned my head and smiled softly seeing my blonde friend making his way down the stairs dressed in his usual attire of black pants, grey shoes and buttoned up white trench coat lined with violet matching the colour of his eyes, (I honestly couldn't understand how he hadn't fainted in those clothes on such a hot day). "Jack… they finally let you out of the hospital?" I asked.

"Of course, nothing can keep the great Jack Atlas down." He glowered proudly with his trademark smirk.

I rose to my feet as he approached stopping just in front of me. "I'm glad you're feeling better Jack, I was worried about you."

"Worried… about _me_?" Jack questioned, I could see the light shock and appreciation in his face for only a second before he quickly masked it and smirked. "Who do you think I am? It was only a scratch after all." I let out a soft chuckle as did he.

I saw Jack look me over and frown. "Look at you." He sighed, "this is what happens when I leave you to take care of yourself is it?" He questioned.

I blinked in honest confusion, "what do you mean?"

Jack rolled his eyes and picked up the front casing of my D-Wheel I had shortly removed and showed me the shiny inside reflecting myself. My pants, shirt and gloves were covered in motor oil and grease, though I was aware of this having wiping my gloves on my clothes and leaning greasy duel runner parts against me, but my arms were also covered in grease, I also had a mark of motor oil across my forehead and up one cheek where I had recently wiped sweat from with my dirty gloves. The black and yellow spikes on the right side of my hair were also stuck flat down against my head from running my grease covered gloves through my hair.

"Ah," I muttered softly leaning forward to study my disarray a little more carefully before shrugging it off anyway. "I never really cared about my looks anyway." I stated simply, though I did try to rub the motor oil from my face only to smear it further up and onto my ear soon giving up completely.

Jack carelessly dropped the red and white metal plate and I winced when I heard it clang to the ground mentally taking a note to check it for scratches later. My first instinct was to cuss Jack for being so reckless but I didn't want to cause an argument, I knew our relationship was still rocky at best.

"And I assume you haven't eaten or showered for a while as well." Jack snapped angrily.

"I've… been getting by." I didn't want to admit that he was right, childish but true. "But I have been sleeping." I added rather more proudly than I should thinking silently to myself. 'I don't want to miss _him_ after all.'

Jack glanced at me with a strange look for a second before shrugging. "That's something I suppose. You really need to shower, I bet you smell horrible."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out childishly reminded briefly that's probably what Crow would have done, though admittedly he probably would have just showered in the first place. I pulled up my shirt and sniffed it before shrugging. "I don't think I smell that bad." I calmly walked the short distance over to Jack less that an inch from him, though careful not to touch him with my dirty clothes.

"What do you think?" I questioned leaning close, nose-to-nose so he could get a good smell.

I was surprised to see a blush dust my old friend's face as he recoiled a little at the sudden closeness but he quickly regained his composure clearing his throat with a cough before leaning forward and sniffing my neck. He wrinkled his nose and leaned a little closer taking a deeper breath. With him so close I was also able to smell his own scent, strawberries which I assume was either his shampoo or body wash and a faint cologne. It smelt familiar but weak so I took a lungful myself instantly recognising the overly sweet cologne as the same one my lover used. It was very faint and barely noticeable but I would recognise that scent anywhere. My eyes widened in shock but before I could react Jack leaned back with a shrug still sporting the small blush before speaking.

"You don't smell that bad I guess." He commented before smirking and running his fingers through my hair. I felt my heart jolt at the feeling, it was identical to my lover's and the one that day at the hospital. "Still Yusei, general hygiene is a luxury even you can afford yourself."

He frowned when he pulled his hand back out of my hair now covered in grease and other unidentifiable substances. He tried to wipe it on my shirt, causing another jolt to surge through my body at this point, only to cover himself in more. He groaned muttering how it couldn't be good for his skin wandering over to where my jacket lay carelessly strewn over a chair and began inconsiderately cleaning his hand with it.

I stood frozen from the rush of emotions and feelings welling inside of me. All those actions felt identical to my lover's. It couldn't just be a coincidence could it? Was I just over thinking this yet again? Jack couldn't possibly be my lover, he was harsh and brash, my lover was gentle and caring, (not that I hated that about Jack, it was simply his personality). But… what if he was? No… he couldn't be. Could he? I felt my breath quicken and my heart began beating so hard it became almost painful.

I was unable to control my body at that moment as my legs darted forward of their own accord. Jack turned opening his mouth to speak but his words turned to a cry of shock when I suddenly threw myself at him using my whole body weight to tackle him to the ground knowing he was considerably stronger than me. His shock and my adrenaline seemed to work well as we both crashed to the harsh unforgiving concrete of the ground. Jack cried out in pain and glared angrily at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Yusei?" He yelled angrily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Are you him?" I asked glaring down at him holding his arms down with my hands but I knew if he tried he could easily overpower me, at the moment I had to rely on his shock and my own adrenaline. "Answer me!" I demanded.

I saw a strange look flash across my blonde friend's face for a second before returning to his usual angry glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question Jack!" I shouted.

Jack continued to glare at me in silence for a few seconds before answering with a odd look, "I don't know what you're talking about Yusei, get off me!" He began to fight back and I could feel my grip on his arms begin to fail. "You're going to ruin my clothes now get off!" Jack's clothes were already dirty, covered in grease and motor oil but I paid it no heed.

"I know exactly how to find out if it's you." I stated simply.

Jack froze for a second and looked up watching me carefully. I reached down with one grease covered glove grasping the shoulder of his trench coat and shirt with one hand. Jack's eyes widened and he fought even harder. My grip on his other arm instantly broke just as I ripped the coat and shirt down with one fluid movement revealing his shoulder and a familiar scar marring his skin. I froze staring at the mark on his shoulder identical to my own from when my lover and I had bitten each other… it _was_ him.

Jack angrily slammed his knees against my chest pushing me off him completely before quickly rising to his feet and racing over to the exit. Being smaller and not as broad as Jack meant I was weaker, however it also meant I was faster then him and I quickly raced in front of him blocking the exit and spreading my arms out glaring at him.

"You're not leaving Jack!" I stated simply.

He tried to force his way passed me but I held firm using all the strength I possessed to keep Jack here.

"Get out of the way Yusei!" Jack demanded trying to rip me away from the exit but I fought back.

"No!" I countered defiantly.

"I said move!" Jack yelled grabbing my shoulders and roughly pushing me to one side.

I crashed to the ground with a cry of pain. I slowly moved onto my knees clutching my throbbing arm with a moan. I saw Jack's body disappear through the door a second later his legs carrying faster than I had even seen in my entire life. I was unable to stop the words that spilled out over my mouth without first registering in my brain. "Why did you abandon me? Do you really hate me that much Jack?" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the door so loud that my throat burned in pain. I stayed on my knees panting still clutching my arm.

"I don't hate you Yusei." I barely heard a voice softly reply.

My head shot up watching as Jack slowly stepped back inside keeping his gaze on the ground beneath him.

"You abandoned me a couple of weeks ago, just after the tournament." I accused with a glare. "Were you trying to punish me for winning?"

Jack shook his head inspecting the ground beneath his feet, "after our duel I was hurt. I could barely walk a couple of feet let alone come here to see you. I came to see you when I had the strength though."

"Jack…" I whispered softly, it still didn't seemed to have registered properly in my mind that Jack was my lover but in my heart I knew. "Y-you were in N-New Domino C-City… how d-did you e-even…." I trailed off my voice becoming weak as I stumbled over the words but Jack understood. I knew at the start of the relationship Jack had been in the Satellite but a majority of the time he had been in the city.

"I always knew you could do a lot with enough money but when I got to New Domino City… it was more than I expected. Rex used his connections to let me in and out of the Satellite as I pleased, that's how I got to you." Jack admitted still refusing to meet my gaze.

"And Leo and Luna's?" I questioned.

"Rex was having you watched anyway, he knew where you were at all times so I only had to ask." He stated simply rubbing at a motor oil stain on his jacket arm only to smear it further up, Jack seemed to be doing anything but looking at me. "The security at The Tops would never refuse me anything so it was easy to get in too."

"You… you never mentioned any of this to me at the Satellite, that you…. liked me." I muttered moving back and sitting properly on the floor keeping my gaze on Jack.

"How could I?" Jack snapped angrily his head shot up finally meeting my gaze but his eyes were full of anger and hurt. "Like you would even give me the time of day!"

I frowned and looked down ashamed and guilty. "Jack, I know I spent a lot of time with Nervin and the others but-" I was cut short when Jack shouted above me.

"This has nothing to do with the time you spent with me, it's your focus! Unless it was a friend in need you weren't interested! If I even mentioned that I liked you we both know you would have shot me down! Even when I suggested just going out for a walk!" Jack yelled angrily back, I physically flinched at his tone. " 'Not now Jack I'm working on the D-Wheel', 'maybe later Jack, Rally needs me to fix something', 'I'm too busy now Jack, go ask Nervin.'" Jack quoted me his angry glare unwavering. "Why do you think I moved out? I thought that if I did something like that you might actually acknowledge me for once but even then you could care less what I did!"

I swallowed hard and attempted to defend myself, "If you had a problem Jack you could have come to me, you know that."

"I'm not talking about a problem Yusei! I'm talking about recognising my existence as more than a 'damsel in distress'. As someone to talk to and be with, not someone to save!" Jack yelled angrily in return. "You wouldn't talk about yourself or anything that was bothering you! You're not my counsellor Yusei, you're supposed to be my friend!"

I looked down breaking our gaze feeling guilt consume me, "I… I just don't want to burden others with my problems Jack… you know me…" I muttered softly closing my eyes when I heard Jack continue to yell at me.

"That's not an equal friendship Yusei, that's a charity case! That's what friends are for! I felt like you didn't trust me!" Jack continued, he rarely talked about friendship in such a way, he was obviously hurt by my treatment. Jack's voice relaxed becoming gentle and soothing. "Admit it Yusei, you wouldn't have discussed anything we spoke about in those nights together, about your fears, how you were hurt, about being scared. If you had known it was me you would have kept it to yourself."

I bowed my head not replying with words but the silent acknowledgement was enough. I hadn't expected this, I had expected him to say that it was for fun, he was bored, to prove he could dominate me, at best I expected him to say he only wanted to be close to me, not this…

"I'm sorry Jack, I really am… I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I swore clenching my fists. "But then if you felt that way… why did you leave for New Domino City? How would leaving here… leaving me… accomplish anything?" I asked looking back up at him.

It was Jack's turn to bow his head in shame this time as the memory hit us both. "An easier life… and acknowledgement." We stayed silent at those words for a second neither of us willing to look at the other before he elaborated. "I knew if I did that, something so… extreme… you would be forced to acknowledge me. You would see me as more than someone to help, even if it was someone you wanted revenge against but… I also know you… and know you couldn't hate me, you can't hate anybody…" Jack turned his head studying the steering mechanism of the duel I had removed earlier that we both know he didn't understand but he studied it none the less, anything to avoid eye contact.

"You wouldn't talk to me about your problems, or your fears so I decided to try and…. 'erase them'. I wanted be someone who supported you like you supported others… I wanted to be of value to you, someone who you could stand proudly by. I thought that if I left for New Domino City I could become rich, someone well known, a force to be reckoned with and then, when I had everything ready, I could bring you there. That way you wouldn't have to worry about money, your friends, anything; I could just solve them by gaining money and power in the city…. but…" Jack let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. "I couldn't face you after what I did, and I didn't know how you would react if you knew I was your lover… I couldn't talk to you in the day anymore because of what happened with Rally. I was afraid if I told you I'd lose you completely. Even though we were only together at night and you didn't know who I was… we were still together…" I saw the blush on Jack's face deepen and he used his arm to try and hide it rubbing at his face only to smear grease and motor oil across his cheeks and nose.

I smiled and let out a soft chuckle at the sight of Jack smothered in grease. "What are you laughing at?" Jack snapped angrily obviously hurt, this was probably the worst time to laugh after Jack's confession but I couldn't stop myself. Jack snatched up the duel runner's front casing again glancing at himself before growling in anger and throwing it back onto the ground and wiping desperately with the arm of his jacket again. Unfortunately he only succeeded in wiping a large streak from his nose to his hair making a long black line through the middle of his hair and making me laugh even harder clutching my ribs. "It's not funny!" Jack yelled angrily stalking forward and snatching up my relatively clean jacket and cleaning his face and hair as best he could.

I finally stopped laughing and rose to my feet taking my jacket from his hand and cleaning him myself. Jack growled irritably.

"I'm not a baby Yusei, I don't need someone cleaning me up." Jack hissed trying to snatch the jacket from my hands but I managed to keep it away from him.

"Sure you are Jack." I stated with a playful smile, seeing the rage beginning to form in his eyes at the insult I added softly. "But you're my baby."

Jack blinked in shock then a small smile traced his face and he gentle took my hand in his own. I stopped and looked at him with confusion before he roughly pulled me forward and kissed me. I blinked in shock then my eyes softened and I pressed into the kiss closing my eyes and dropping the jacket so I could wrap my hands around him. In the back of my mind I was a little shocked Jack didn't complain about his clothes being ruined even more than they already were. We pulled back after a second and I leaned forward resting my forehead against Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise how you felt Jack, I should have known. You're my friend and I wasn't able to help you." I sighed and closed my eyes melting into Jack's embrace as he wrapped his arms around me. I grasped at his jacket with both hands and squeezed softly. "I was upset when you left Jack, I was afraid you hated me. I tried so hard to help others I didn't realise I was hurting you. You're right, if I had known it was you I wouldn't have spoken about the things I did, I wouldn't have confided in you the way I did."

I closed my eyes and went through all the conversations we had in my head, about my fear of not being able to help my friends, hurting them, being a burden on Martha, finishing the duel runner, Jack leavi- My thoughts came to a sudden stop when I remembered the conversations we had about him, being guilty because I felt I had failed my friend, being angry at Jack, crying in his arms, fearing my duel with Jack…

A bright blush covered my face when I realised the person I had been confiding in about my fears and guilt over my friend was actually the person I was talking about. "All those conversations about you… about my feelings for you… apologising and… crying…" I heard Jack let out a small short laugh and I pressed my face into his chest trying to hide my blush and feeling slightly betrayed, That was supposed to be a personal conversation, Jack was never supposed to know about those things. I felt my face heat up further as I went through all the conversations about him, particularly the day before our duel when I admitted about being afraid I would lose to him.

I blinked as a memory hit me. "You… cried." I stated finally moving my head from Jack's chest and looking into his eyes. "The day you left then came to see me that night… you cried."

Jack blinked in shock before turning away and nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah." He admitted glancing down at me and seeing the silent question of 'why?' in my eyes. "You… you were so upset about me leaving, crying and screaming, I didn't realise you cared that much. I felt bad about making you cry like that. I hurt you Yusei, I never wanted to do that to you."

I smiled softly and rested my forehead against his chest with a soft chuckle. "You big softie." I laughed.

"Hey!" Jack snapped angrily but smiled when he saw me laughing.

I stopped after a while and looked up into his violet eyes taking in each facial feature carefully. I wanted to engrave him into my memory, (being such a close friend he was already pretty well imprinted in my memory), but now it was different, now he was my lover. "Jack… I love you."

Jack's eyes softened his gaze filling with love and care, "I love you too." He spoke.

I felt my heart swell at the sound of my lover finally saying those words to me and I threw myself at the taller male so hard we both crashed to the floor once again. My lover was finally here, in the light before me declaring his love. I could barely control myself wanting Jack in my arms as close as possible to me at that moment. Jack hissed in pain at the impact but my lips soon found his and it turned into a soft moan nibbling my lip asking for entrance which I more than happily granted.

We kissed passionately mapping out the sensitive areas in each other's mouths we knew so well after our nights together but seeing Jack now, knowing he loved me and having him finally say those words to me, made it feel like our first time again. I felt Jack's hands run down the side of the body before grasping the bottom of my shirt and tugging it over my head. I removed Jack's soiled jacket and shirt in return leaning down licking and kissing his neck and shoulder paying particular attention to the bite scar I had caused some time ago.

Jack's hands travelled over my body running along my sides and over my chest pinching my nipples. I let out a soft moan at the feeling of the familiar hands on my chest smiling softly as the gentle hands caressed me.

"Jack!" I gasped out as his hands moved to my lower back rubbing just above my pants. I moaned and grasped his hand trying to push it further down and into my pants. "Please!"

"Excited are we?" Jack teased with a smirk.

I was glad my lover was finally able to talk to me during our time together but the teasing was rather irritating, I wanted… no _needed_ Jack to touch me. I let out a soft growl when Jack didn't heed to my begging and instead began rubbing my chest again. I leaned down and kissed Jack's chest swirling my tongue and sucking on areas I knew were sensitive on my lover. I heard Jack moan running his fingers through my still greasy hair but he didn't bother to complain about his dirty hands this time. I moved further down gently licking and nipping Jack's stomach. I let my hands join the ministrations running my dirty gloves over his bare chest. I heard Jack gasp as the rough dirty material teased his overly sensitive skin smearing motor oil and grease over his chest.

An idea struck me as I unzipped Jack's pants with my teeth gently pulling the fabric down though only a little writing my name just above the waistband of his underwear. "How's that?" I questioned teasingly.

Jack glanced down then smirked, "really? That belongs to you does it?" I nodded silently in reply removing my gloves wanting to feel Jack's skin with my hands. "Well then, shouldn't you _take care_ of it?" He asked motioning to the bulge forming.

I chuckled then moved down gently pulling up the waistband of his underwear and softly blowing into the heat, Jack hissed bucking his hips in return. I smiled reaching down and pulling Jack's pants and underwear completely off in one very slow motion. I leaned down and gently licked the weeping member proud when I heard a moan from my lover in return as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Jack." I spoke softly. I wanted to see my lover's eyes, Jack moved his arm and looked down at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack gasped out then letting out a loud cry when I licked his length from base to tip. Jack moaned once again when I kissed the base and lightly ran my knuckles up and down his length. I felt his hand in my hair again and he lightly pressed down silently begging for more. I smiled taking pity on my lover and moved down lightly blowing on the tip before taking his member into my mouth and began agonisingly slowly making my way down to the base. Unfortunately I hadn't expected Jack to desperately buck his hips suddenly pushing his entire length into my mouth. I gasped and coughed gagging around his length but managing to keep myself down. "Sorry." I heard Jack gasp out stroking my cheek apologetically.

I glanced up my eyes meetings Jack's silently telling him it was ok before slowly moving up and down keeping my gaze locked with Jack's. Jack moaned softly resting his hand on the back of my head watching me. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth allowing it to slide further down his erection moaning softly sending vibrations along Jack's length. I felt Jack tug at my hair moaning softly as he watched me, eyes full of lust and want mirroring my own. I continued up and down feeling Jack's body become even more tense beneath my hands and his entire body began to sweat profusely.

Panting Jack looked over me then sat up careful not to disturb my actions and I felt his gentle hand run down my back. I let out a soft moan in return as the gentle hands I fell in love with caressed my body lovingly stroking down my spine painfully slowly. I felt him stop just above my pants and softly moved his fingers around the waistband. I smiled when I realised he was writing his own name on my lower back just above my buttocks. I moaned and lightly nibbled at his base though careful with the sensitive organ. Jack moaned and I felt his hand slide further down beneath the waistband of my pants and underwear very slowly moving downward before finally pushing one finger into my entrance using the sweat and motor oil (1) on his hand as lubricant. I let out an involuntarily cry sending a river of vibrations down Jack's erection.

I tried my best to concentrate on my task but I was too distracted by Jack's finger gently thrusting inside of me. "Jack…" I moaned around his erection. I felt a second join his other finger expertly finding the sweet spot he knew so well. I let out a loud cry releasing Jack's erection from my mouth thrusting back against the fingers desperately trying to gain a faster pace and harder thrusts to my prostate. "Jack please!" I cried desperately letting out a scream as another finger joined in.

I felt Jack's other hand rest on my chin pushing my head up. I looked up at my lover desire, lust and love clouded my vision as I stared up at him. Jack smirked and leaned down kissing me gently as I felt his other hand slide downward resting on my cloth covered erection and squeezing softly. I cried out Jack's name again moving my hips desperately, when I moved back it forced Jack's fingers deep inside my entrance hitting my prostate and when I moved forward it caused Jack's hand to rub the bulge in my pants. "Jack, stop teasing me, please." I gasped out. I felt a tight coil of pleasure in my stomach. Jack's fingers were so hot I could almost feel my insides burning, I could feel myself about to erupt. My legs were shaking dangerously about to collapse as the pleasure shook me to my very core. My entire body shuddering with desire and want, letting out soft purrs, I was like a motor engine and Jack's hands were the ignition.

I felt Jack's hands move slowly back resting on my shoulders gently lying me down on the hot concrete ground searing my already hot skin. He reached down finally unzipping and removing my pants and underwear so I lay naked and vulnerable before him. I saw Jack taking a second to look me over, I could see the admiration in his eyes and I blushed a little feeling a little self conscious. This was the first time we had ever seen each other naked which was strange considering how many times we had already had sex, I could only imagine what I looked like to Jack. I was covered in sweat, which was not just my own, as well as motor oil and grease from working on my duel runner. I could feel tears of pleasure running down my face a few small slivers of saliva on my chin both mine and Jack's. My body quaked desperately the mere sight of my lover looking at my body sent erotic spikes through my system.

I decided to take a moment to look him over as well, his blonde hair was stuck to his face and I could see sweat and small patches of motor oil and grease were still in his hair and on his face as he looked down at me panting his warm breath licking at my face. His chest and stomach had streaks of grease and motor oil as well where I had touched him with my dirty hands. His violet eyes sparkled with passion and I could feel beads of sweat dripping from his body and landing on my own slowly caressing down my body and to my most sensitive area tickling and pleasuring my already over sensitive body. I felt him blow softly on my overheated erection, I let out yet another soft moan at the tickling feeling causing my entire body to jerk and spasm my hips shuffling of their own accord on the hot concrete beneath me.

"Yusei, you're so dirty." Jack commented with a smirk.

"J-Jack, please t-touch me." I begged reaching out with both hands desperately to grasp at his skin.

He slowly leaned down and licking at a smear of grease (1) on my stomach his cheek softly rubbed against my throbbing erection eliciting a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl from me unable to control the sounds I made. His hands slowly moved downward rubbing high on my inner thighs causing me to gasp and press against him desperately my erection rubbing against his cheek. His hands felt like scolding irons on my body searing their trademark onto my inner thighs rubbing up and down, I instinctively lifted my hips at the feeling trying to burn him deeper into my skin to mark me forever.

I placed both hands on Jack's face gently pulling him back up my body so I could look into his eyes. "Jack, please, take me… make me yours forever." I begged desperately trying to show all of my desire and need in those words and my eyes.

Jack gave a silent nod in return and I felt him lift my hips a little with his hands resting himself against my entrance. I tensed in anticipation lightly raking my nails against the concrete beneath me. I felt him press against my entrance using his sweat and my saliva as lubricant. I let out a soft cry as his large scolding erection slowly pushed inside of me stretching and burning my insides. He pushed in agonisingly slowly before stopping at the hilt. I hissed in pleasure, I could feel his hands rubbing my hips in soothing motions only to double my pleasure rubbing the sensitive areas.

I looked up at my lover silently telling him it was ok with a small nod. Jack began to move slowly in and out. I moaned feeling his erection rubbing at my insides feeling pleasurable jolts up my spine and gathering in my head. I threw my head from side-to-side moving my hips trying to encourage Jack into a faster rhythm. Taking the hint Jack began to move faster thrusting harder causing more cries of pleasure to spill over from my mouth and Jack let out his own moans and grunts of pleasure.

"J-Jack! M-more, d-don't stop, m-make me yours!" I begged. The words seemed to effect Jack better than I expected as I felt him began roughly pounding inside of me ramming his large member into my body and slamming against my prostate. I screamed out Jack's name repeatedly, the pleasurable jolts became more erratic and unpredictable causing my head to cloud over with lust and want concentrating on nothing but the feeling of my lover inside of me. I felt Jack's grip on my hips tighten as he began pulling me forward forcing my body to meet his thrusts the searing hot concrete scratched at my back mixing in with the pleasure.

I let out my loudest cry yet running my fingers through my own hair and arching my back from the rough concrete and I threw my head back. I felt the tremors of pleasure begin to overtake me and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, Jack's pounding against my prostate and rubbing my inner walls becoming too much for me to handle. I removed my hands from my hair reaching up and running my fingers through Jack's hair before taking his face into my hands and staring deep into his eyes. "J-Jack!" I cried seeing the love and desire in his eyes.

"Yusei…" I heard him gasp softly never breaking his gaze from mine. Hearing my name from my lover's mouth as he made love to me was the most erotic thing I could possibly imagine and it pushed me over the edge.

"Jack!" I closed my eyes letting out a loud cry of honest pleasure my hands moved from his face to his shoulders digging my small nails into his pale skin painfully hard rolling my hips in time with Jack's thrusts as I finally released spilling onto our stomachs and chests. My toes curled in pleasure taking Jack's last few pounds as he found his own release. My body convulsing around his large erection pumping him for every drop as I felt his hot release inside of me Jack cried out in pleasure himself shouting my name coating my insides with his semen marking me from the inside as his.

We stayed linked together for a few minutes as we rode out our own orgasms bodies remaining tense never wanting to come down from our euphoric highs. I took in a sharp gasp not realised I had stopped breathing when I released gasping and panting in much needed breath finally relaxing. I felt Jack follow me back to reality a few moments later panting and gasping as well leaning over me gently kissing me, I returned the action desperately, smiling into the kiss.

I felt Jack pull out of me and I let out a soft moan feeling Jack's arms wrap around me turning me on my side and pressing my back against his chest. I smiled as I felt the lovingly familiar feeling of his hand in my hair and I leaned into the touch taking Jack's other hand in both of my own stroking the back of his hand.

"I love you Jack." I whispered softly basking in the afterglow with my new, yet old, lover.

I felt Jack brush back my black bangs as he kissed my forehead lovingly whispering back. "I love you too Yusei." He replied. "Now and forever."

I turned my head smiling back at Jack. "You'll stay with me forever?"

"No one can keep me away from you Yusei." I felt Jack's hands tighten around me possessively. "Even if you no longer want me I won't be able to stay away from you. No one is allowed to touch you but me."

"Jack… I wouldn't allow anyone else to touch me other than you." I stated simply kissing his cheek in return smiling when I felt Jack's grip tighten even more at the mere thought. "Just you, only ever you Jack."

"Only us." Jack whispered in return, I smiled and nodded in return returning the soul searing kiss Jack gave me.

Yes…

Only me…

Only you…

Only us…

Forever.

Finished!

This was supposed to be a six or seven page one shot and its turned into a 42 page story! Remember this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (usually only write original Yu-Gi-Oh!) story and only my second ever lemon. Constructive criticism is welcome.

I tried really hard to keep everyone in character throughout this, I think I did ok with Jack but I made Yusei too clingy. *Sigh* Well I tried. If this goes down well I might re-write this from Jack's point of view, let me know if you want this!

Netiri Vi Britannia - sorry but I decided to end it here, this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic so I'm a little nervous about making it too long. I did enjoy writing it though so I will probably do another! I decided to answer you here because I didn't want to spoil the fact that the story ends here for you. Sorry again about not making it longer though! I feel bad since you like it so much! *hugs* Thank you for reading, I appreciate it! Truly!

1- This is probably quite dangerous!

Read and Review Please!


End file.
